


Sexual Healing

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assault, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Healing minor wounds only requires an affectionate touch.Healing more serious injuries requires additional....effort.Which means it’s just as well Cas loves his humans, and they love him.





	Sexual Healing

Cas looked up from his laptop when he heard Dean mutter a curse, to find him sucking on his finger.

“What happened?”

Dean held out his finger, and Cas saw the tiniest slit in the skin, no doubt from the book Dean had been reading.

“It’s a paper cut.”

“Which is still a cut.”

“Dean, it’s not even bleeding.”

Dean held up the book. “Look at this thing. It’s been in somebody’s mouldy old house. If I get gangrene, and my finger drops off and I can’t hunt any more, or do _other stuff_ any more, you’ll feel so guilty, Cas, we both know it.”

Cas rolled his eyes, and leaned forward to bestow a kiss on the graphic injury.

He didn’t miss the smug look that earned him, and diverted his attention from his needy hunter back to finding out why a river in Berwicktown had suddenly run dry.

++

Dean tugged the curtain around the cubicle closed and made _hurry up_ motions to his angel and his brother.

Sam groaned as he sat upright with Cas’s help. The temporary support dressing around his forearm did nothing to lessen the pain, but any time now the nurse would be back to take him for an X-ray and then to get his arm plastered.

“It’s a break,” Cas confirmed, as Sam had suspected - his arm hurt way too much for it to be anything less - “but not a bad one.”

“So…. Mojo him up before somebody comes back in here.”

Sam glared a little at Dean, rude as always when he was on edge, but then gave Cas a pleading look.

Cas cupped the back of his head gently, and leaned down to kiss him. It wasn’t exactly chaste; Cas’s tongue dipped lightly into his mouth, and Sam met it with his own, but he could feel the tingle of Cas’s Grace moving through him at the same time, eradicating his pain, and healing his injury.

When Cas leaned back, Sam could move his arm again, and he didn’t feel like he was going to throw up as he had before.

Cas helped him up, and grabbed his shirt and coat from a nearby chair.

Just then the cubicle curtain was tugged aside and a nurse was standing there with a wheelchair.

“Excuse me, what’s going on here?” She looked from one of them to the other.

Dean grinned at her. “Care’s amazing here, my brother’s all fixed up, you’re awesome, thanks, bye.”

He grabbed Cas with one hand, Sam with the other and steered them for the door, leaving the bewildered nurse calling after them.

++ 

“I’m not doing this,” Dean said.

“Yes, you are,” Cas whispered. He still couldn’t speak normally, the red weal around his neck as distinct and painful looking as before, but it would heal.

Not fast, not since he was about to devote his Grace to healing Dean, but it was the human who was in danger then, not the angel, and Dean knew Cas wouldn’t hear any argument.

Trust them to have run into the refugees’ newly formed militia, who still had a grudge to bear after the Winchesters had kicked them out.

Cas would recover, but his current situation meant he was in no shape to do this the way they normally would, which was why Dean was the one working Cas open, as fast but as carefully, thoroughly, as he could.

The deep stab wound to his back wasn’t helping, but Sam’s pressure dressing would hold until Cas could take care of it.

Dean was as gentle as he could be, for both their sakes, as he started to fuck Cas, trying (and failing) to ignore the pained whimpers as the angel tried to divert his Grace into Dean.

“Just enough,” Dean panted, “to slow the bleeding, close it a little…. Sam can stitch the rest…. Cas, I mean it.”

But when had Cas ever listened if it meant putting his wellbeing over theirs? He took hold of Dean’s hands, interlocking their fingers, pulling Dean deeper, and then Dean could feel the wound in his back knitting, way slower than usual, and making it hurt more, but Cas kept going until it was fully healed, and only then did Dean come, exhausted and barely any relief.

He pulled out as fast as he could, and pulled Cas into his arms.

“Okay, now heal yourself, Cas, I mean it.”

He traced the sharp, painful edges of the garrotte marks around Cas’s throat, wondering how the hell those bastards had rigged something like that so it could hurt an angel.

If it hadn’t been for Sam, they could have lost Cas today, but...though he was hurt…. Dean knew Cas would be okay.

He watched as the inflamed line around Cas’s neck started to fade and then vanished completely.

Cas turned onto his side, tucking himself in against Dean, and Dean held him tighter.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Cas’s voice was muffled, but not painful sounding as before. “You didn’t hurt me.”

No, he hadn’t, but he had let those people into the bunker; he had told himself that their hatred of angels was only natural. He had asked Cas to bear with them, to give them a chance to get used to this new world, to get used to an angel in their presence that wasn’t going to kill them.

He should have been putting Cas first, and finally kicking the bastards out after they’d crossed the line one time too many was too little, too late.

If he’d done it sooner, they probably wouldn’t have been able to get themselves organised into the group that had stabbed him today and nearly sliced Cas’s throat open with a wire noose designed to kill an angel.

“I’m sorry, anyway,” he said, but Cas reached up, fumbling a little, and pressed his fingers to Dean’s mouth.

“Sleep,” he said, and Dean slid down a little, keeping Cas in his arms, until his head was on the pillow.

Cas was out before he was, and it was only when Dean let himself accept that their angel was alive, and safe in his hold, that he let himself slip under to join him.


End file.
